Send in the clones!
by Schnozberry
Summary: A fan of Fruits Basket, and her family, move to Japan. When she thinks she hears Kyo, and think she sees the Yuki Fan Club she thinks she's gone insane! Her crush on a certain Sohma doesn't help either.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One At a Glance

"Meeeguuumiiiiiii!" A tiny girl tugged at the skirt of a young girl. His hair was blonde and messy. His eyes were large and brown.

"Why did mom let you get that dye job?" The girl snapped. Her orange hair brushed her shoulders.

"Doesn't it look good? You got yours done too!" The girl pouted.

"Jeez I swear you're just like Momiji Sohma." Megumi rolled her eyes.

"Megumi, stop comparing our sister to a character from manga." A voice came from the kitchen. A young boy came from the other room, eating an onigiiri. He had black hair and gray eyes.

"You're just like Akito." Megumi turned.

"At least I'm not a cat fanatic." The boy said.

"Come on lets go." Megumi grumbled. "Stupid mini skirt uniform."

* * *

"Its your fault we had to move." Megumi told Daichi. 

"Hey, I'm not the one who can't speak a word of nihongo."

"I can speak some Japanese! BAKA!"

"You're the baka."

"Daiiiiiiciiiii! Megumiiiiiiiii!" Usagi ran to catch up.

"Geez you really are like Momiji." Daichi drove a fist into Megumi's head.

"Baka, what did mom and dad tell you?"

"Stop it!" Megumi grabbed Daichi's fist and twisted his arm. Daichi winced and punched Megumi in the stomach. She dropped to the ground and began to spin with her leg extended, when Usagi stopped it with her foot.

"Onee-chan, stop it." Usagi glared at the two. "We'll be late."

"Ok that was unexpected. " Megumi sat on the ground.

"DAMN RAT!" Megumi thought she heard something. She turned her head and saw someone with orange hair.

_Kyo Sohma!_ Ran through her head, only to be knocked out by her common sense. She stood up and rushed after the rest of her high school aged family.

* * *

A/n hello! My name is Megan Argetlam! This is my first Furuba fanfic. If you didn't notice already. Well that's the first chapter. And yes, I'm planning on making most of my OCs similar to members of the Sohma family, and no, they are not another zodiac, most of them just got dye jobs. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

"She got her head in the clouds, Sharada, Sharada. Don't know when she'll come down, Sharada, Sharada. She can't get to bed, Sharada, Sharada. She's got this song stuck in her head" Daichi banged on Megumi's door.

"MEGUMI!" He screamed at the closed door. "Geez." He opened the door, and pushed Usagi in.

"Momo!" Megumi instantly grabbed Usagi in her sleepiness. She was still in her uniform.

"Onee-chan! Gakuen!" Usagi struggled to get out of the hug. Megumi's eyes sprang open.

Five Minutes Later

"Today's Wednesday so I'll put my hair up in braids," Megumi's newest anime hype was The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, so she followed Haruhi's strange hair cycle. She grabbed two blue hair bands and made quick work of pulling her hair into two ponytails with bands about halfway down, and braided to the end.

"Jeez, Megumi." Daichi slumped against the door.

"Who gave you permission to enter my room?" Megumi's mouth twitched.

"Mom, to make sure you were ready." Daichi glared at her. "I'm not even on the carpet." He tapped his foot on the thin line that connected the two different carpets. (A/n I know that homes in Japan are different than the ones in America, but I'm so used to using my house as a model so sorry) Steam blew out of Megumi's ears as Daichi walked away. She grabbed her bag and ran to get to school on time.

At Lunch

Usagi slumped into the seat next to Megumi's. "There's this adorable guy in my class."

"What does he look like?" Megumi poked her curry rice.

"Like that boy on the cover of Fruits Basket." A sweat bead appeared on Megumi's forehead, there were tons of guys on the covers of Fruits Basket.

"Which one?"

"The guy with orange or blonde hair. I think it was blonde." Geez was Usagi being unspecific. "With brown eyes. The guy you keep comparing me to."

"What do you mean that Momiji is in your class?" Megumi dropped her chopsticks.

"And Hatsuharu too." Megumi toppled out of her seat. First thinking she heard and saw Kyo, Yuki and Tohru and now this?

"Take me to meet him." She demanded. Usagi pointed to a table across the room. She got up and dragged Usagi over to the table.

"Ah Conitchiwa Kobayashi-san." Momiji smiled, and Megumi look turned to horror.

"Sohma Momiji! Sohma Hatsuharu!" She fainted.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Megumi!" Usagi, shook the girl. She silently cursed herself for mentioning Momiji. Daichi ran over.

"Geez Megumi, you always had to overreact to cosplayers." He scooped her up and dashed to the nurses office.

After School

"I bet you did that on purpose." Daichi said to Megumi.

"What do you mean?" Megumi asked.

"Sleeping through school, overreacting to people who look a little bit like characters from a manga."

"They didn't look a LITTLE like the characters, they looked EXACTLY like the characters!" Megumi yelled back.

"Grow up." Daichi walked on ahead. Megumi stopped in her tracks, unable to make a comeback that didn't sound pathetic. Her whole body was shaking. The two were best friends when they were kids, but when they hit middle school, Daichi grew up instantly, while Megumi stayed her kiddish self. Their friendship broke.

"Baka." She shoved her shoulder into him and ran off in no particular direction.

A/n sorry, just seemed like a good place to stop, don't worry, Fruits Basket will come in more in the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Tohru was almost home when she saw something by the tree. "Kobayashi-san?" She asked and shook the girl's shoulder. She was shivering in her uniform, with only her backpack as a pillow. "She'll catch a cold this way. I should go get Yuki."

Soon

"She asked about you earlier." Yuki said.

"Really? When?"

"After we came home, she walked right up to the door and asked for you."

_**Flash Back**_

_**Megumi knocked on the door of a house in a forest. The door slid open, and Yuki stood there. "Sohma-kun! Thank god you're home!" Megumi exclaimed, and sighed. Yuki stared at his classmate, who wore a knee length skirt, who had a strange hairstyle.**_

"_**Do I know you?" He asked in English. **_

"_**Kobayashi Megumi." She replied. "I need to see Honda-san."**_

"_**Why would Honda-san be here?" Yuki asked.**_

"_**She lives here!" Megumi exclaimed, annoyed.**_

"_**What are you talking about?" He asked.**_

"_**ARGH!" Megumi tugged at her pigtails. "JUST LET ME IN!"**_

"_**Why should I?" Yuki continued questioning his classmate.**_

"**_Geez, I'll come back later." She muttered under her breath and walked away, grumbling. _**

Now

"Oh." Tohru got up. "I should make dinner now." She proceeded to the kitchen.

Dinner TIME!

Megumi woke up in a soft bed. "Bed…" The word tumbled around her head looking for another word to match up with. "Soft…" She settled for and got up out of bed, not noticing she was still wearing her uniform. (A/n I didn't really like the idea of Honda, or anyone else in that house, to change her, which would creep me out, so it didn't happen) She saw a flash of orange hair. "Sohma…" She automatically said, wondering what word would match. (A/n yes this is kind of based on the first chapter of Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy) "Kyo…" She added.

"Oh you're awake!" Tohru said cheerfully, before Megumi could bump into her. Megumi looked at her with dazed eyes.

"Honda?" She turned and walked into the living room. "Car dealership." She found the first words that came into mind. Kyo sat on the couch. (A/n I know they don't have one but now they do! RAWR!) "Sohma Kyo." She muttered and looked to her right, thinking that Daichi would be there to explain her Arthur Dent behavior. "Towel, can't leave Earth without towel." Kyo stared. Megumi closed her eyes and tilted her head to her right. "Teddy." She immediately hugged Kyo, and fell asleep, with an orange cat in her arms.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"What is she doing here?" Kyo asked angrily.

"Tohru found her in the forest." Yuki said. Megumi sat at the end of the table, gingerly holding her sprained hand.

"I'm sorry about Kyo flipping you..." Tohru started putting a brace on Megumi's wrist.

"It hurts!" Megumi wailed. (A/n Hi... sorry it took longer to put this up, but I fell off my bike and sprained my right wrist, and I'm right handed, so it hurts to hold a pencil... but I use a computer.)

"Shut the hell up already!" Kyo snapped. Megumi glared at Kyo, stood up, her face darkened. She set her shoulder against the wall.

"You shut up..." She said. "Baka neko"

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" Tohru asked. Megumi nodded.

"Listen here cat, I don't want to tell you what you already know."Megumi turned and walked into the kitchen, "I think we're having leeks tonight, neko-kun" She smiled.

A/n I expected for this chapter to be longer, but I decided to stop here... (points to red-headed boy) Its his fault, (gives you basket of rotten tomatoes) here.


End file.
